Etherian Slumber Party
by Virus
Summary: Oneshot. Adora desides to have a little get together with her friends, with Hordak wondering what there up to.


An Etherian Slumber Party 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished I owned all the gals, but I don't.

A/N: It was hard to write this as I'm a guy and all.

It was early morning when Adora returned from Eternia and she immediately called her female friends for a meeting. Glimmer was the first to speak up.

"Uh Adora, why are we here? There's nothing wrong on Eternia, is there?"

"No, not at all. I called you all here for something else. When I was on Eternia, my mother told me of a Earth practice that many young girls perform. I thought be fun to do.

"What is it"?

"From what she told me, it when girls gather at night and do several activities. Like eat a large amount of sweets and fating foods, paint each others nails, and uhhhh talk about guys."

Everyone was intrigued by this, especially the last one. They all agreed to meet in Glimmer's room in Castle Bright Moon later that night. Little did they know that Imp, Hordak's shape shifting lackey had been spying and was going to return to Hordak. Unfortunately he didn't hear everything, so his information was incomplete.

"Are you sure that's it, Imp?"

"Yes boss, they plan for this slumber party"

"It must be some new form of war meeting. Return to Bright Moon and find out more about the slumber party. We may gather information on what the rebels are planning."

Later that night, the girls were in Glimmer's room, all in there night ware (Which in some cases were quite provocative A/N I'll leave it up to you as to who was wearing what). Frosta brought the biggest container of ice cream in the history of Etheria, Glimmer had brought out enough hair and nail products to fill a store 10 time over and everyone else brought a lot of other stuff that would be found at a slumber party. After they got everything set up, Adora started the party.

"Ok everyone, what should we do first. Glimmer, since this is your room, what do you think we should do".

"Lets talk about boys!!!"

"What a surprise. Ok what about guys should we talk about?"

Everyone thought about it. Being women they had a lot of different topics involving men. Frosta come up with the perfect yet simplistic idea.

"What about which guy you want to "have some fun with".

The small wave of giggles appeared as Glimmer started.

'Well, that He-Man is one peace of manliness. Though that brother of Adora's isn't lacking on looks either. And he's a prince on top of it!"

Frosta got a little miffed by Glimmer's comment on the Eternian hero.

"Oh no you don't. If anyone is melting glaciers with He-Man, it's me!"

Castaspella was equally annoyed with that comments.

"No insult to you young Glimmer, but Prince Adam was rather interested in me when he arrived at my castle. Oh, the wonders I could show him and I could show him magic too, hahaahah!"

"Oh, you guys are no fun".

Adora was a little embarrassed to hear her friends talk about her brother and his alter ego like that and quickly tried to change the subject.

"Ok, can we move on please?"

Mermista, who was slurping down Frosta's ice cream, decided to speak.

"What about Sea Hawk. I saw him once when I was swimming on the coast. I always liked the rugged sailor types.

'THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Everyone but Adora busted into laughter. After awhile, Glimmer tried to get everyone to calm down.

"Ok girls, lets move on to another subject".

Adora, who had finally cooled off came up with something and had a grin when she did.

"Hey is it my imagination or is Catra getting…um..a little heavy in the tail region?"

A large wave of laughter once again was produced by all.

The rest of the night the girls did each others hair and nails, ate a bunch of junk food, laugh, gossiped and finally fell asleep.

Imp returned to Hordak he next morning and reported about the slumber party. Needless to say, he was not pleased.

"WHAT! That's it, it wasn't a war meeting it was….AHHH! I can't believe that this is the mighty rebellion that has defeated me for years!"

Hordak would have kept ranting if he hadn't spotted Catra, Octavia, and Scorpia in sleeping gear heading for Catra's quarters. Catra also seemed to be carrying a bunch of gym equipment.

"That's it, I'm getting a drink"  
"But Hordak, you mad alcohol illegal."

"Now I'm making it legal, now GET ME A DAMN DRINK!"


End file.
